


Birthday present

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jim is not a complete bastard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's present for Sebastian's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language si I apologize for mistakes. Please tell me if you find some mistakes so I can repair them. Thanks. Enjoy the story.

“Jim, what the hell is this?!ˮ  
Sebastian was standing in the hall of their flat and was staring at something.  
“What do you think it is?ˮ  
Jim rolled his eyes and looked at the same thing.  
“I know what is it. I just don’t get why is it in our house!ˮ  
“You said you want it. You’re having birthday next week so take it as your early present.ˮ  
“I’ve just said I want it. I haven’t expected, that you give it to me.ˮ  
“What should I do with it, if you don’t want it?ˮ  
“I didn’t say I don’t want it.ˮ  
“So take it and shut up!ˮ  
Sebastian got closer and kneeled down. On the floor, there was a small young lion. Carefully he picked it up. The lion snuggled closer to him. Sebastian smiled.  
“Thank you, Jimmy.ˮ  
“You’re welcome, Sebby. By the way, call me Jimmy one more time and you’re sleeping on couch for whole month.ˮ  
,,Of course, sir.ˮ  
Jim rolled his eyes and went to his office. Sebastian happily smiled at the lion in his arms.  
,,That’s your daddy. He’s the most dangerous man in the world but you will find out that he’s a really nice man.ˮ  
,,I heard you, Sebastian! I think the couch is waiting for you.ˮ  
,,Oh, fuck.ˮ


End file.
